La Radio
by Inkfire
Summary: Ce qui fait du bien à certaines personnes est une torture pour d'autres. Quelques phrases sont assez pour hanter le Trio tout le restant de leurs vies. SPOILERS DU 7EME FILM, ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite traduction pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'auteure, echoing noise. Toutes les reviews lui seront envoyées, traduites par mes soins bien sûr ;)**

_- Tes parents sont morts! Tu n'as _pas_ de famille!_

Les mots résonnent un moment dans ses oreilles, le blessant comme si c'était son fragment du miroir de Sirius qui le transperçait.

Il a toujours su que ses parents étaient morts, bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'est un fait, et si Hermione lui a jamais appris quoi que ce soit, c'est que les faits ne mentent pas. Ses parents sont morts, et vraiment, ça ne le dérange plus. Il a tenu sans eux pendant dix-sept longues années, et il peut bien encore en passer dix-sept, vingt, quarante de plus de la même façon.

Non, cette partie-là de ce que lui dit Ron ne le dérange pas. Ce qui le dérange – le dérange, ha, c'est comme s'il portait encore ce foutu _médaillon_ – , c'est que Ron dise qu'il n'a pas de famille...

Mais Ron est sa famille.

Les Dursley – ils sont partis sans même un regard en arrière, ils l'ont laissé tout seul dans cette maison, et soudain, vidée de tous ses meubles, elle paraissait trop grande, tellement vide... et dans ce placard, il se souvient du temps où il se tenait là, et du soldat miniature, debout, tout seul. Avant, ça ne voulait rien dire – maintenant, ça le percute de plein fouet, toute la foutue symbolique de ce petit soldat en métal.

Ca fait sept ans que Ron est sa famille, il l'a toujours pensé, et il croyait que Ron aussi – mais peut-être – mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, parce que si c'était le cas, Ron n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il a dit.

Il a toujours pensé qu'il avait bel et bien une famille, en Ron, et avec tous les Weasley. Et c'était le cas, il en est pratiquement sûr, mais dès que Ron dit le contraire, ce n'est plus le cas.

Il veut le dire à Ron, mais il a déjà du mal à s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus, lui aussi, alors il n'en fait rien. Il sait, d'une certaine manière, que Ron ne dit ça qu'à cause du médaillon, mais ça fait tout de même mal – parce qu'en fait c'est ce que Ron pense vraiment, pas vrai? En fait c'est ce que le mauvais côté de Ron a toujours voulu lui dire. Il le sait, mais ça le blesse tout de même, une blessure lente, profonde, qui plonge en lui comme une coupure inégale et cruelle. Il reste planté là pendant que son sang coule, et il sait que Ron ne voulait pas lui faire autant de mal, mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne suit pas Ron, son frère – parce qu'ils ne forment plus une famille, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une étape inférieure, après ça – on monte lentement jusqu'en haut des marches, étranger, ami, famille – mais tout en haut il n'y a rien, et tout ce qu'on peut faire après ça, c'est tomber.

Ron tombe de toute sa hauteur, et c'est pour ça qu'Harry ne le suit pas. Hermione le fait, et il s'inquiète pour elle, surtout quand sa voix s'interrompt si soudainement. Elle ne l'a pas quitté aussi, n'est-ce pas? Hermione ne revient pas sur sa parole, jamais, et elle a déjà donné sa parole à Ron, d'une certaine manière, lui a promis de rester avec lui.

Mais ensuite elle revient, et il se sent de nouveau mieux – il ressent un bref soulagement qu'elle n'ait que ses larmes pour seules blessures – mais il y a toujours _sa blessure_, la seule chose que Ron lui ait laissée. Il n'a plus qu'à s'y accrocher, qu'à espérer qu'elle guérisse, et puis que Ron revienne.

Il est tellement, tellement heureux de le revoir, et tout à coup ça y est, ils forment de nouveau une famille.

Mais des années plus tard... les mots reviennent dans ses cauchemars, et quand il se réveille en sursaut, couché près de Ginny, le son obsédant de la Radio résonne dans ses oreilles.

_- Arrête! Ca lui fait du bien. _

Quand James la met trop fort, il ne peut pas le supporter. Ginny ne sait pas pourquoi ce faible murmure en provenance de la chambre de leur fils aîné le dérange autant, alors que quand elle est juste à côté de lui, ça ne le dérange pas du tout, mais il _déteste ça_. Il passe son temps à crier sur James pour qu'il l'éteigne, ou parfois il est tellement frustré, tellement paniqué, qu'il se contente de... partir.

Il n'a jamais dit clairement que ça le dérangeait, mais elle le remarque. Lily commence à l'écouter la nuit dans sa chambre, tout bas, tellement bas, et il déteste ça – il reste debout dans la cuisine ces nuits-là, et il ne monte pas se coucher avant des heures les mauvais jours, quand il boit thé sur thé en s'inquiétant pour une chose ou pour une autre, en général le lendemain d'un cauchemar. Parce qu'il en a toujours, des cauchemars, qui le hantent. Elle en a aussi, mais à son sujet – les siens, à lui, sont tellement pire.

Il s'assoit droit comme un i et hurle le nom d'Hermione, et la première fois qu'elle l'entend, eh bien... elle est prête à lui jeter un sort dont il se souviendra, un qui lui retirerait quelques parties très vitales de son corps.

Mais ensuite elle remarque le ton de sa voix, et un déclic se fait dans son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue. Il a un ton paniqué, effrayé, le ton de quelqu'un en train de voir son meilleur ami se faire rouler dessus par le Magicobus, ou sa maison brûler. Elle ne saura jamais ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, mais elle sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser de questions. Ca lui arrive encore quelquefois, et elle sait à présent qu'il faut lui dire qu'il n'est pas pendant la Guerre, ni dans la forêt, ni au manoir des Malefoy, et que tout ira bien, si l'on peut dire.

Le manoir des Malefoy, voilà autre chose – c'est dix fois pire que la Radio pour lui, pour eux trois, en fait. Aucun d'eux ne veut y mener Lily pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec Scorpius (même si de toute façon elle ne le fait plus), mais elle en sait assez pour comprendre que quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Draco lui dit, un jour, de «dire à son mari que certaines... parties du manoir ont été condamnées. Il peut cesser de se conduire comme un Poufsouffle, maintenant.»

Exactement ça. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'en souvient mot pour mot, mais c'est le cas. Même si elle ne le dit jamais à Harry.

La Radio, le manoir des Malefoy, et Hermione – tous trois ont une signification différente qu'au début de la guerre pour Harry, et il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans.

_- Qui donc pourrait _jamais_ te comparer à _Harry Potter_? _

Parfois, après que Harry et Ron se soient disputés, Ron met la radio très fort, juste pour le titiller.

D'une certaine manière c'est juste un automatisme, mais dès qu'elle se met en marche, il se rappelle à quel point ça met Harry sur les nerfs, et ça lui plaît, un peu: de savoir qu'il peut juste... le faire partir en vrille, aussi vite, et avec quelque chose d'aussi innocent. La Radio lui donne, à lui, Ron Weasley, du pouvoir sur le grand Harry Potter.

C'est cruel, il le sait, mais il le fait quand même. Et oui, Harry et lui se disputent encore. C'est toujours, ou presque en tout cas, pour des histoires entre Aurors, mais c'est suffisant pour le faire écumer pendant quelques heures. Et si Harry est assez stupide pour rester dans le coin après... alors la Radio est mise en marche, à fond, résonnant dans les multiples étages du Terrier, juste parce qu'il sait que comme ça, il peut se venger de son meilleur ami.

C'est cruel et Ron ne le fait que deux fois, mais ce sont deux fois de trop. Parce qu'il ne lui faut que très peu de temps avant de réaliser que quelle que soit la dispute, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, bien sûr que non.

La première fois, ce n'est que très peu de temps après la Guerre, peut-être un mois ou deux. Il ne se souvient plus de la raison de leur dispute, mais il se souvient de monter dans les étages, et de la mettre en marche. Au début, c'est juste parce qu'il veut quelque chose pour couvrir les pensées qui lui tournent dans la tête, mais ensuite il se rend compte que ça _tuerait_ Harry s'il montait le son, pour que son meilleur ami puisse l'entendre, à peine, comme avant.

Il ne s'attend pas à la réaction qui s'ensuit. Harry est dans la pièce en un instant, regard fou et baguette serrée dans sa main.

- Ron, dit-il, et le son de sa voix est paniqué et effrayé et meurtrier, prêt à se battre et à tuer s'il le faut. Ron, où sont les...

Il cligne des yeux et semble se rendre compte qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que tout ce qu'il y a dans la pièce, avec eux, c'est le lit de Ron et les posters des Canons de Chudley et toutes les affaires de Ron, et... la Radio.

- Mon pote, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique, encore amer après leur dispute. Ce n'est que la Radio. Il n'y a pas de foutus Rafleurs, ni de Mangemorts. La Guerre est terminée.

Harry le dévisage, avec ces yeux verts, d'un vert qui ne semble pas naturel.

- Eteins la Radio, Ron.

- Non.

- Ron.

Harry fait peur quand il veut, avec ces yeux étincelants, mais Ron aussi a vu la mort, et il connaît Harry.

- C'est la _Radio_, mon pote. Remets-toi, ce n'est rien.

On dirait que c'est un bon menteur à présent – les Rafleurs doivent lui avoir appris quelque chose, après tout – parce qu'Harry prend immédiatement un air désolé et gêné. Mais l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec les Rafleurs, ou même Drago, beurk, le rend malade, alors il revient sur ses mots et coupe brusquement le poste.

Harry se détend visiblement, mais il a toujours sa baguette serrée bien fort dans la main, le bout de ses doigts blancs.

- J'ai cru... j'ai cru que c'était Potterveille. Va savoir pourquoi...

Ron se sent coupable, incroyablement coupable, et oublie sa colère, entièrement.

- Ouais, euh, désolé.

Harry se contente de partir, avant que le silence ne puisse s'installer entre eux, et Ron l'entend s'excuser en bas, il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose, mais ce n'était rien, juste le poste...

Juste le poste, ha. Ron en a fait bien plus que ça. Il a fait du mal à son ami, à son frère, et il ne peut pas revenir là-dessus, malgré tous ses efforts. C'est dans des jours comme celui-là qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas de la vie de Harry, même si elle paraît parfois tellement merveilleuse.

Lily se plaint auprès de lui, une fois, parce que «Papa» déteste la radio, et refuse de la laisser en fond sonore s'il ne pense pas que quiconque soit vraiment en train de l'écouter. Ron ne dit rien, se contentant d'un grognement en réponse (parce que Lily n'a pas vraiment envie de lui parler, de toute façon, elle a juste envie de _parler_ – foutues filles, toutes les mêmes – ) mais il ressent une vague de culpabilité, toujours cette vague de culpabilité.

Maman les invite tous à venir dîner à la maison, comme elle le fait si souvent, trop souvent, mais quelqu'un met la Radio en marche cette fois-ci.

- Oh, éteins ce truc, dit Ron, comme si ça pouvait tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Et bien sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, mais Harry ressemble un peu moins au Harry de la Guerre quand elle est éteinte, un peu moins au Harry de la mort de Sirius et un peu plus au Harry de la grossesse de Ginny, juste un tout petit peu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il espère entendre – des bonnes nouvelles? _


	2. Note explicative

**Voici une réponse à la review de Genevive, directement en provenance de l'auteure, je pense que ça peut intéresser tout le monde...** La fic n'est pas tellement centrée sur la radio en elle-même, c'est plutôt une représentation des souvenirs de la guerre de Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il faut la prendre de manière métaphorique; parfois on catalyse de nombreux mauvais souvenirs sur une chose, que ce soit un son, une sensation, une personne ou un lieu. C'est mon cas, et je pense que ça a eu une influence sur la fic. Spécifiquement, je ne supporte pas d'entendre une radio ou une chanson très bas, comme un murmure presque inaudible; ça ne veut rien dire de spécial, sauf quand on l'applique à Harry. Je pense que ça lui correspond assez bien, avec ses souvenirs du Voile et ce genre de choses. **(le voile derrière lequel est tombé Sirius, et derrière lequel Harry entendait des voix au Ministère) ** Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ce n'est pas rationnel, ou si ça l'est, on ne le voit pas. Et parfois, on prend des choses apparemment triviales pour en faire des boucs émissaires. Je ne vais pas rentrer encore plus dans les détails, parce que je pense que cette fic est plus ouverte à l'interprétation que la plupart, mais merci beaucoup pour la review.


End file.
